goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
The Jewelpets Movie: Alexei's Revenge
Plot In the film, former Soviet Army general Alexei Zhukov is introduced. It begins with a flashback to when Greek Lion Guard general Demetrius destroyed Tanzania City with a city destroying Supernova attack on Simba's orders on August 30, 1993 during Order 66 of 1993. In September of 2010, Alexei Zhukov takes his Armored Squadron - Andrei, Timofey, and Sergei to Japan with the intention of killing Ruby in order to reclaim his military honor. His forces ambush Ruby and her friends on a camping trip, and Ruby is wounded when she takes a blast from Alexei Zhukov that was intended for Sango. After Sango, Sapphie, Garnet, Tour, Topaz, Kohaku and Nephrite set up a shelter in a cave with Ruby, Sango flies off on her dragon friend Icarus to obtain Senzu Beans from Alex. After obtaining the beans, Sango restores the now-exhausted Icarus by feeding him one bean, and they both fly in high speed. But then, they are ambushed by Alexei Zhukov's henchmen who blast down Icarus and give Sango a beating. Just as Sango about to be killed by Andrei, the yellow tabby cat is saved by Shimajirō Shimano, Ruby's mentor. Shimajirō Shimano dispatches Andrei and Timofey, and takes on Sergei, easily gaining the upper hand. During the battle, Alexei Zhukov arrives and catches Shimajirō Shimano off-guard with a Death Beam, which impales him through the chest but does not kill him. Alexei Zhukov then sends Sergei after Sango as he continues to blast Shimajirō Shimano. Sango gets to the cave with the Senzu Beans, but they are destroyed by Sergei. However, she heals Ruby with a spare bean that Kirinta Kusano gave her earlier. After Kohaku and Sango are beaten down by Sergei, Ruby appears fully healed. Alexei Zhukov shows up, holding onto an unconscious Shimajirō Shimano. He then blasts Shimajirō Shimano's body with an unexpected attack as Ruby watches in horror. Now angered, Ruby blasts Sergei into the distance, and begins to fight Alexei Zhukov. After Ruby proves to be a worthy opponent, Alexei Zhukov and tells of his bleak history with Simba. He then reveals his final transformation, one that Frieza never showed or achieved, and this one is far more powerful than Frieza's final form. Now at full power, Alexei Zhukov pummels Ruby around effortlessly, despite Ruby using the Kaioken attack numerous times. Alexei Zhukov then proceeds to destroy the landscape. However, after seeing a bird die from wounds inflicted by damage caused during the struggle, Ruby thinks back on her friends and family, and how they all will be killed if Alexei Zhukov wins. She then picks up the dead bird and lets out a yell so powerful it cracks solid stone and draws Alexei Zhukov's attention, transforming into her Super Jewelpet form and giving enough of her energy to revive the bird. Alexei Zhukov then finds himself grossly outclassed by Ruby's amazing new powers. After attempting to punch and blast the Super Jewelpet with no effect, Alexei Zhukov summons a trump card when he powers up an enormous ball of energy. Alexei Zhukov launches the attack with hopes to destroy Ruby and the Earth along with him. After a stint of struggling, Ruby eventually manages to send it back with the Kamehameha wave, forcing Alexei Zhukov off the Earth into space and towards the sun. As he hits the sun's surface, Alexei Zhukov realises that Ruby is the strongest Jewelpet in the world. Alexei Zhukov then laments his own lost opportunity to destroy JewelLand in 1993, and concedes that he was too soft for his own good as well. Alexei Zhukov's body is then seemingly disintegrated by the sun and his own energy blast. Ruby, drained after her battle, is found by Kohaku, Nephrite, Alex, Tour, Sango, Topaz, Luna, Sapphie, Garnet and Icarus. They are looking for Shimajirō Shimano when Sergei reappears and prepares to kill them all. However, before he can attack, Sergei, the last of Alexei Zhukov's Armored Squadron, is killed by Shimajirō Shimano's "Special Beam Cannon" from a distance. Sango looks around for Shimajirō Shimano, and the movie ends with Shimajirō Shimano, having recovered, gazing skyward after drinking some water. Release Date by Country *Japan: October 4, 2010 *Korea, Mongolia, China, Vietnam, Hong Kong and Macau: October 12, 2010 *United States of America, Canada and Mexico: October 19, 2010 *United Kingdom, Ireland, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Italy, Germany, Austria, Spain, Portugal, Luxembourg, Greece, Albania, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Romania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Slovenia, Slovakia, Turkey and Serbia: October 27, 2010 *Russia, Switzerland, Czech Republic, Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus, Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, Denmark and Finland: November 3, 2010 *Cuba, Puerto Rico, Jamaica, Haiti and the Dominican Republic: November 18, 2010 *El Salvador, Guatemala, Belize, Nicaragua, Honduras, Costa Rica and Panama: November 27, 2010 *Brazil: December 3, 2010 *Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Bolivia, Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay, Peru and Chile: December 10, 2010 *Laos, Cambodia, Malaysia, Thailand, Singapore, Indonesia and the Philippines: December 18, 2010 *Egypt, Jordan, Syria, Lebanon, Yemen, Oman, United Arab Emirates, Qatar, Bahrain, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Kuwait and Israel: December 25, 2010 *Iran, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Armenia, Georgia, Kyrgyzstan and Turkmenistan: January 5, 2011 *Afghanistan, Pakistan, India, Sri Lanka and Bangladesh: January 17, 2011 *Australia and New Zealand: January 29, 2011 Category:2011 Japanese anime films Category:Japanese anime films